Pirate Princess
by Gemini Enchantress
Summary: Will's daughter can never be caged, can never be the Lady her mother wants. she wants one thing-freedom, but will her pirate blood giver her enough courage for her to obtain her freedom? And who is Devlin?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone I'm so glad ur reading my first Pirates of the Carribean fic! I really hope you like it!  I don't mind flames they keep me warm! But be nice, please! 

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates-if I did sniffle I would get to meet Orlando Bloom! 

Please Review! 

LUV

Nienna

Prolog

Sarah sat on the rug near the fire place, listening raptly to the stories that "Uncle" Jack's stories of adventure and pirates. It all sounded so amazing to her.  She longed to feel the ocean spray on her face, and the thrill of an adventure on the horizon.  She was eleven at the time but even at her young age she understood that her parents fought.  Sarah focused her attention on the story that Jack was telling her.  

"And then they tossed me over board and left me marooned on an island! Me! Caption Jack Sparrow!"  Sarah nodded trying to ignore the shouts from upstairs.  

*upstairs*

"She is too young and too impressionable to be listening to those stories! Jack is a bad influence."  Elizabeth shouted at her husband, Will. 

"Jack is a good man-they're just stories Elizabeth! She probably doesn't believe half of them!"  Will was worried for his daughter. He wanted her to be safe, and stay at home, and not go on adventures that he wasn't sure that she would come back alive; but in her veins flowed the blood of a pirate.  Will knew that sooner or later the call of the sea would get to her and that she would leave.  Elizabeth was raising their daughter to be a proper English girl, what Elizabeth didn't know was Sarah's talent for most things un-lady like.  Sarah was a master sword fighter, practicing 3 hours a day with the swords her father made.  As Jack often teased her-she had no life, and needed to get herself a guy.  

"There is no doubt in my mind that Jack is a good man. I just don't want my daughter getting the idea that being a pirate is a good profession."

"She is my daughter too. You forget that my father was a pirate, and she had pirate blood flowing in her veins! Good God Elizabeth it isn't like she can go far. No captain would take her!"  Will put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. 

"She isn't going to leave us."

*downstairs* 

            Sarah stopped listening to the story and bit her tongue hard so she wouldn't curse out loud.  Jack too, had stopped to listen. 

"Ah, I believe that's my cue to go."

"No, don't.  Really, you're not a bad influence.  Honestly," she said following Jack to the door, "they talk about me as if I'm a child and can't understand them." she sighed again, looking out at the sea from their Governor's Mansion.  It was a clear night with a full moon, shining over the water. 

"Let me get the carriage, you can tell me a story on the way down to the docks."

"You shouldn't come, but I just can't say no to you can I?" Sarah smiled sweetly, asking the butler to get the carriage for herself and Mr. Smith.   Both hopped into the carriage, and Jack sat back stroking his beard thinking of a story to tell her. Than one came to him, and a mischievous grin spread across his face.  Jack thought of a story that would defiantly send her mother of the plank.  

"Now this story, you must never repeat it to anyone, understand?" she nodded. 

"Have I ever told you the story of The Curse of the Black Pearl?"

"The Black Pearl, isn't that your ship?"  Jack nodded.  

"Now, your father came over to the Caribbean on a ship that was attacked."  Jack told Sarah the entire story of the cursed treasure, and about her grandfather's blood.  

"Jack, when will I see you again?" Sarah asked as Jack hopped down out of the carriage. They had reached the docks, and their parting.  Sarah followed him down to the docks. 

"I don't know poppet. I'll come back, I promise. Now, don't be too much trouble to your parents, their good people.  Be safe, princess." Jack said, giving Sarah a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye Jack!" Sarah said climbing back into the carriage.  The young girl had a few tears in her eyes as she watched one of her only friends disappear around the bend.  

            Sarah didn't really want to go home.  In that house she felt confined, like a caged lion. "Henry, could you drop me off here? I think I'll walk home."

"All right, little miss." Henry pulled the carriage over, letting her off. 

"Thanks, and just tell my parents I'll be home."  Sarah walked off in no general direction deciding that she'd take her time, trying to ditch Henry.  

            Eventually, Sarah made it to her father's shop, slipping inside.  Sarah shrugged off her cloak, laying it aside.  She pulled out one of her father's sword, cutting the air a few times with it.  The moonlight shone with a lovely glow that pained Sarah's heart with longing.  She swished the sword around practicing the moves her father had taught her.  

"Aren't you the little sword mistress." Said a calm, accented (sort of British/Australia) voice from behind Sarah.  She spun around facing a figure cloaked in the moonlight.  His faced was hidden behind hood. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sarah held up the sword, as the boy laughed.  

"Do you really know how to use that, child?" 

"I am not a child," Sarah advanced on the mysterious boy, "Again, what is your name? Tell me." He laughed, pulling off his hood.  In the moonlight, Sarah could barely make out his white-blond hair, and shrewd narrowed eyes, that shone. 

"My name is Devlin." Devlin began to walk around, and Sarah mimicked his movements making so she was neither closer nor farther away. 

"What business do you have here?" 

"You are the governor's granddaughter are you not?" 

"How do you know me?"  Sarah faltered and in her moment of distraction, Devlin, with lightening speed, unsheathed a sword and clashing could be heard throughout the shop.  

"Who-are-you?" Asked Sarah between breaths.  

"I've told you my name."  Sarah twisted and blocked his blade.

"Yes, Devlin? Is that like the Devil?"  Their swords crossed, and then they parted.  Devlin disarmed Sarah with a simple move that he could have done before they dueled. He was playing with her, and she didn't like it.  Devlin advanced on her.  Sarah backed up against the wall.  Their bodies pressed close. Sarah could feel his warm breath on her face.  It made her uncomfortable to be so close to him, but she refused to show it.  Her chin tilted defiantly. Devlin was taller than her, by a good 4 inches.  She looked into his eyes determined not to show any sign of weakness.  She was surprised to see his eyes look so sad.  Sarah could see a scratch across his cheek. 

"How old are you?" she asked. He couldn't be that much older than she, but his scar might have proved different.  Sarah found herself suddenly entranced.  He backed away from her, putting air between their bodies.  

"12." 

"12?"  Sarah stepped forward, placing a soft hand on his face running a finger over his scar.  Devlin's look confused Sarah.  He backed away from her again, and bowed. 

"I'm sorry I have to go." 

"But-" Devlin came closer to her, looking down at Sarah.  He placed a soft kiss on her cheek 

"Good bye, Princess."  

"How do-" but before she could finished he kissed the back of her hand bowing, and left, turning only to grin back at her from the door.  Sarah stood burning the memory of his mischievous grin into her mind. 

OK! So prolog done-if u've noticed I've posted chapter 1 and this ALL AT ONCE! Yeah!

Please Review!!!

LUV  
NIenna


	2. Masked Man

Ok here's chapter one!!!! I hope u like it! I hope someone is reading this, I hope if someone's reading this their going to review I hope I pass math class….

Disclaimer:    I OWN NOTHING :(

Please Review!

LUv

Nienna

Chapter one 

            Sarah sat officially bored gazing out the window at the glistening sea.  She sighed inwardly as yet another young man asked her to dance, his face hidden behind a mask.  She of course was introduced and everyone knew who she was.  Sarah graciously accepted, curving her mouth into a pleasant smile, nodding now and than.  Her dress spilled out around her, moving gracefully with her as she spun around the room. The skirt was a deep fiery red, with gold trim nearly everywhere. The bodice came lower than her father liked, and the sleeves came down and flared at her elbows.  The dress was not too conservative yet neither was it to flashy.  Sarah attracted the eyes of many a men in the room that night. Including that of a young man dressed as a pirate, his face hidden behind a mask. 

            The mysterious boy swept across the dance floor as if gravity were no such thing. He held the grace of an experienced sword fighter, but if one were to look deeper would find he was in fact very aware of how stares followed him.  Finally he reached his destination.  He stopped and bowed to the couple dancing.  "Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked but before getting an answer, he whisked the girl from her partner slowly making their way around the dance floor. 

            Something seemed familiar about him-this masked man. Of course every man had a mask on, yet his seemed to be hiding something more than just his face.   

"Who are you?" Sarah asked him. There was just something about him. Something, that played on the verge of her memory-teasing and tantalizing her.  

"Now, if I told you, where would the fun in that be?"  His voice seemed familiar.  It was calm, deep, and a bit playful.  His breath on her face felt wonderfully calming, yet set her on fire at the same time. 

"Yes, where would the fun in that be?" she said vaguely.   The song was coming to a close, but Sarah wasn't paying attention.  

"You have others to dance with tonight. I will find you for the last dance before midnight," he said slipping away before she could protest.   

            Sarah swept back to her parents side.  She smiled.  Her mask was made of cool porcelain.  It was a deeper red than the dress and the edges were trimmed with gold.  Gold ribbon streamed down of the side of the mask, blending in a contrast with her dark brown hair.  Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the floor searching for her masked dance partner.  Suddenly she felt hands circle her from behind shielding her eyes.

"Guess who!" said a very deep, yet cheery voice from behind her. 

"Uncle Jack?"  Sarah spun around right into the arms of Jack.

"Jack, it's been to long!" Jack backed up to get a better look at her. 

"Yes, far too long…" 

***Midnight***

            Sarah stood in the middle of the ballroom, declining offers to dance.  She was afraid that her "friend" would have forgotten her.   Just as the thought crossed her mind she felt a light touch on her shoulder.  She shudders under the touch, though it was pleasant.  She turned to face "the pirate" masked in black. They began to dance, eyes following them.  

            It made the boy slightly nervous to have those eyes upon him.   He looked back at her, she seemed captivated by him, her eyes never straying.   

"Does it make you nervous, to have everyone watching us?"  She asked her eyes shining. Being in his presence made her feel different-almost like being free.  

"No," he lied, locking his grey-brown eyes on hers, "It makes me uncomfortable that all the young men are watching you," the song was slowing down, and he was steering them towards the open pillars. 

"Do you mean to say that it makes you _jealous?_"   He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. 

"Yes." The music ended, but the still held each other.  

"It's nearly midnight," Sarah commented.  

"It is," he said nodding.  Then the clock tower struck midnight and Sarah lifted her mask off.   Her skin was pale, and seemed to glow in the moonlight.  His skin was tan and smooth as Sarah lifted her hand to remove his mask. He caught her hand, stopping her. He bent down as if to kiss her, but he moved closer and bent his mouth near her ear, whispering, "I must be off now,  but"  he produce from his pocket a splendid necklace, a black pearl set in silver, with a fine silver chain, he fastened the necklace around her neck, "I must go now. Happy birthday, my pirate princess."  Sarah's eyes grew wide, with recognition.

"Devlin?" she question breathlessly, as he slipped into the shadows.  

            Memories came flooding back to her-the sound of the swords, the shafts of moonlight, and his face; his mischievous grin that had been held so firmly in her mind all these long years. Sarah stood motionless unable to move.  She wanted to go after him.  She wanted to follow him into the darkness and forget about her life-the tasks she would soon have to tend to, but she held herself back. No- she wouldn't follow him, some stranger to some place that she didn't know of. The world wasn't like that. The world was not one of Uncle Jack's pirate stories. 

            Sarah's heart sank.  Somehow she felt confined, in her fancy clothes and her upper class ball. Sarah turned back to the dance intending to return, but instead she took a path that led away from the excited commotion of the ball.  Sarah replaced her mask, as she walked down to the docks.  She knew she couldn't go home, or back to the party. Without much thought, and fingering the necklace, Sarah walked down the moonlit streets, not knowing she was being watched. 


	3. Temptation

YAY!! Chapter 2  thank you so much 4 reviewing!!! I'm so glad u like this so far…it just keeps getting better and better!!!!

ThePinkPanther- OMG! I can't believe I forget to mention it! 4 years pass between the prolog and chapter 1. so Sarah's now 15 and Devlin is 16! Sorry about that! Don't hold it against me!

Disclaimer: Pirates belongs to Disney-I AM NOT A DISNEY! 

Chapter 2

            Sarah sighed.  She had been away for far to long.  Sarah strolled along the dark streets, listening to the distant shouts from the tavern or the occasional silent whisper of a breeze.  There was a rustling from an ally way to Sarah's left. She turned, curious to discover the source of the noise. From within the dark ally way, cruel ice blue eyes watched their pray falling into their trap.  A smile played across the boy's face, an evil malicious smile of triumph.  _Just a bit farther, my dear, _thought the boy as Sarah made her way down the ally.  Then a shout rang out, and Sarah turned to find a boy running towards her, calling out her name.  She turned from the dark ally, addressing her friend.  

"Edward, whatever are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you. Your mother was about to faint when she'd found you'd run off." 

"I only went for a walk," Sarah responded, laughing a bit. 

"You and I both know your mother to be over protective."  Sarah nodded taking the arm offered to her, and they walked off. A silent curse escape the boy's mouth as his ice blue eyes blazed in anger.   His plan had been foiled. He must take her-must have her. 

            From above watched a boy with grey-brown eyes.  Every muscle within him ready to strike that boy if so much as touched her, but she was safe-for now.  His eyes shone with fury, his temper barely controlled.  Devlin shook with the effort of restraint from delivering a deadly blow to the boy.  As he watched Sarah walked away, Devlin sighed in relief.  His princess was safe.  Devlin relished the thought, _my princess.  He slipped into the shadows, returning to his ship.  He smiled returning to his own Black Pearl. _

***

"Where have you been?" Though miles apart, both Sarah and Devlin winced at the question they were being asked. 

"I only went for a walk," said Sarah staring boldly into her mother's eyes, "Am I not an adult? I am not your little girl anymore! You can not protect me forever!!!!" she said. 

"You are my child!" her mother said struggling to control her temper.

"I may be your child, but I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!! Look at me, do I look like a child? Do I act like a child?"

"Who were you with tonight?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. 

"No one," Sarah said, wondering what her mother was talking about. 

"The boy, that one you were dancing with, you went down to the docks with him, DIDN'T YOU?"  

"I DID NOT SUCH THING!!!"

"Are you lying to me?  Go to your room!"  Sarah spun around, still dressed in her gown, with her mask on.  She spun around so fast that her mask slipped from her face, crashing onto the floor.  The porcelain mask cracked into two pieces.  Tears glistened in Sarah's eyes, as she picked up the mask and ran to her bedroom.  She was like a caged animal, and at that moment she only wanted freedom.  

            A week passed, with Sarah confined to the house.  She hated being inside, being caged.  At dinner, that Friday night, she had another row, this time with her father.

"She treats me like a child! I was not allowed outside this house with out a chaperone, I'm only allowed to see the friends whom, mother thinks are appropriate!" Sarah said her anger growing. 

"That doesn't give you the right to just ignore her!"

"That gives me every right to be angry!  I am 15! I am not a child!"

"But neither are you an adult!" Will's temper was getting the better of him. The past week had been spent with hostile tension through out the house.  Elizabeth was sorely regretting her accusations, but Sarah was just as stubborn as her mother. 

"Daddy, how can you defend her? She practically locked me up all week! She is just asking for trouble."  Will couldn't take this. 

"Sarah! Go to your room!" He shouted at his daughter.  Sarah did as she was bid.

            It was a cloudless night, with a crescent moon shining above her, as she stood out on her balcony.  She let the cool night air cool her warm face. The tears seemed to never stop.  She cried for the freedom she didn't have, and for her own cowardice at being afraid to obtain that freedom for herself.  She went back into her room, blowing out her candle, then returned to the balcony.  She never noticed a shadowed figure slip into her room.  

            Sarah stood on the balcony, letting the cool breezes dry her face.  She suddenly sensed a presence behind her, eyes watching her.  Somehow she knew.

"I missed you." She said, settling into the arms that wrapped around her. 

"Did you now?"  Devlin smirked, pleased with himself. 

"Yes, this week as been just dreadful.  I wasn't allowed out anywhere."  

            Devlin felt different. Not bad, not good-confused.  Originally Sarah had been just a game, a game a 12 year old should never have been involved in, but Devlin loved the thrill of a good chase and he watched her.  Now, it was different, and he didn't know why, neither did she.  Sarah felt so unexplainably close to him, yet she knew hardly anything about him-and that was part of what thrilled her.  Devlin bent his lips to Sarah's ear, and whispered words that tempted Sarah beyond thought. 

GASP! The first cliffy!!!! Dramatic music I'm working on the next chapter-5 reviews=chapter 3! Please review!!!!!

LUV YA  
Nienna


	4. The Question

HEY! HEY! HEY!  Thank you all so much for wonderful reviews!!  I love reviews! 

To Elentari: I love Devlin too! I wish the boys at school were like him ^^ hmm like that could EVER happen! 

Disclaimer: 2 bored 2 write one-u know the drill 

Chapter 3

"Come away with me," he whispered in her ear. Sarah breath caught.  Run away with him.  She would be free.  That was something she wanted more than anything right? Or was it?  "Devlin," Sarah said turning around.  Now she was facing him, his warm breath on her face.  He was close-as close as he had been on that night they first met, but this time the closeness didn't bother her.  She lifted a soft hand and traced a finger over his scar.  Then she closed her eyes, as if in pain. 

"Devlin, how can I leave my family? I do love them."  When she opened her eyes, Devlin's face was closer than before. 

            Devlin wanted to kiss her.  To claim her soft lips as his, he wanted that more than anything at the moment, but he was a gentleman.  He was also unsure. In his mind he knew that one kiss would be sealing his fate.  She was in danger, even when he was with her.  Part of him wanted to protect her from the world he might pull her into, and the rest of him wanted her.  Devlin found himself lost in her as he bent his head lower, bringing his lips to hers. 

            A thrill ran through Sarah's spine.  No boy had ever done that.  Instinctively Sarah wrapped her arms around Devlin's neck,  pulling them closer together. In response Devlin rested his hands on her waist.  When they parted, Sarah was dazed and slightly winded. "I don't want to loose you." Devlin said, looking down at her with sadness in his eyes.  Before she could answer him, there was a knock on her door.  Fear shot through Sarah.  "Run," she said.  

"Sarah? Are you awake? Please, Sarah I just want to talk." It was Will.  Devlin hadn't move.  "Devlin pleases! Go!" Sarah gave him a little push towards the balcony.  "Sarah, meet me tomorrow," Devlin climbed down the balcony, "at the cliff-the one where you can see the boats docking from above, savvy?" Sarah nodded.  "Did he just say savvy?" she said to herself, as the door opened. 

"Daddy! I don't want to talk. I'm very tired." Sarah turned and gazed blankly at her father who, nodded and left.  Sarah let out a sigh of relief.  She crawled into bed savoring the kiss, reliving every moment. Her skin still tingled with the memory of his breath against her skin.  Sarah drifted in to a pleasant sleep, still thinking of Devlin. 

*****One Week Ago*****

"Where have you been?" Though miles apart both Sarah and Devlin winced at the question being asked.  

"I was around," answered Devlin nonchalantly, trying to avoid a direct answer.  

"I know where you were," growled the Captain. 

"Do you now?"

"You were at the ball. I saw you there.  What did you do to Sarah?"

"Jack! I'm offended! You think I would ever"

"Devlin, Sarah is still a child, innocent as a lamb. You leave her be." 

"Sarah is not a child," Devlin smirked; he doubted whether Sarah had ever been so innocent.  She could have seduced him the night they met, now that Devlin thought about it. 

"Devlin! Damn! You will never see her again. Do you understand?" asked Jack, coming close to Devlin's face, making sure he was quiete understood.  Devlin was in no position to argue.  He had no home.  The mark on his wrist would never allow him go home.  The mark that branded him as a pirate.  

****present****

            Devlin walked back to the ship still a bit surprised at what had just happened.  He walked down the docks that were home to the street cats, and the drunk.  He casually walked down to the pier on which the Black Pearl was docked when, from the shadows, a boy bard his way. Devlin knew who it was.  Those ice eyes shone beneath the hood with such fierce cruelty.

"You kissed her." It wasn't a question.  The voice was full of spite, and unless Devlin an undertone of barely controlled jealousy. 

"What if I did?" Devlin asked his usual cockiness gone. 

"She was only ever a game to you! A bet that you _almost won!"  The last words stung, because they were true.   That night when Devlin had snuck into Will Turner's shops, he had taken a bet that he could get "Jack's Princess" to kiss him, but things had gotten to close.  Devlin had felt disgusted that he would do such a thing, though he was attracted to her.  Devlin remained silent. _

"What? Devlin doesn't have an answer?" 

"Shut it!" 

"Struck a nerve, have I?"  Devlin lost it.  He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the nearest door.  

"Do not speak of things you do not understand! AND stay away from Sarah; she need not be bothered with the likes of you!"  Devlin through a balled fist into the stomach of the boy.  "Stay away from her, Jarod."  Devlin walked off, heading in the direction of the Pearl, lost in a whirl of thoughts.  

GASP! A BET! Can't wait for the next chapter? Than review to inspire me to write more more more more more!!!!!!! 

LUV

Nienna

Ps- one of my fav authors did this-how old do you think I am?


	5. Surprises

Thank you so much for reviewing so wonderfully! I don't even have to teach you how! I'm so lucky to have such smart fans!!!!!

LUV U all so much 

I hope you like this chapter-it's dedicated to TheLady*Elentari for lending me your muses-thank you!!!!! Also to Nightbird*Songbird for listening to my lamo problems about school and Livie-thank you!!!

a/n: I decided to vent this out in my post-my parents won't let my fly out by myself to see my cousin! They are so suffocating!

Disclaimer-NOW ahem, pirates of the Caribbean is mine, just like Orlando Bloom dress up as Will Turner. MINE ALL MINE (in reality) this crazy girl owns nothing.

Chapter 4 

            Devlin woke, feeling the dampness from the ship.  He closed his eyes savoring the feel of Sarah's soft lips. "Devlin, bloody hell boy, what happened to you?"  Devlin could only grin.  He knew he looked foolish, but he couldn't help it. 

"Nothing, Johnny. What time is it?"

"Nearly noon,  got some place to be?

"Bloody Hell," said Devlin, rolling out of his bunk, and crashing painfully onto the floor.  Devlin scrambled to his feet, and began rushing around the cabin.  He splashed water on his face in attempt to tidy up a bit.  

"Johnny, I'm going out savvy? Cover for me." Devlin slipped off the ship before anyone could stop him.  

*****

            Sarah stood awaiting Devlin on the grassy cliff.  It was a warm breezy day, with a cloudless blue sky.  The ocean breeze sprayed onto Sarah's face-a feeling she could never get enough of, just like Devlin.  The entire morning her mind had been centered on him.  She was positively thrilled by him.  Sarah heard footsteps behind her, and spun around, her aqua dress flowing with her, to face not Devlin, but a boy with white-blond hair and ice blue eyes.  He bowed, and not forgetting her manners she returned the gesture. 

"Good Morning, Miss. Turner."

"Good Morning, Sir."  Sarah felt uncomfortable. Something about the way those blue eyes were watching her.   

"Please, call me Jarod.  Sarah isn't it?"

"It is."  They boy seemed pleasant enough, save for the glint in his eyes.

"Ah," he said producing a small parcel from his pouch, "This is for you. Your birthday was but a few weeks ago, was it not?"  Sarah nodded, excepting the gift.  

"Thank you," Sarah said. She opened the gift, her face brightening up.  Whatever her original misgivings may have been they were lost as the wrapping fell away.  In the little box, lay the cutest teddy bear.  Sarah picked it up.  The fur was of some soft material that Sarah had never felt before.  The eyes were black marbles, and glinted in the sunlight.  A golden ribbon was tied around the teddies neck. Sarah fingered the ribbon-it was definitely one of the ones that had been tied to her mask.  Jarod had found it in the alley that night.

"Thank you so much! This is adorable!"  A huge smile spread across Sarah's face. She loved teddy bears.  

"'Tis a pleasure, one such as you deserves gifts of great value."

"Yes," she said vaguely fingering the black pearl and suddenly wondering where Devlin was.   

            Jarod's eyes darkened at the black pearl that hung so elegantly form her neck.  It was a sign of Devlin's claim on her heart.   Sarah heard footsteps and turned to find Devlin's smiling face.  She beamed up at him, wishing for nothing more than a sweet kiss, but Devlin was no longer looking at her, but at the retreating figure behind her back-a retreating figure with white-blond hair.  A fury of anger shone in Devlin's eye.  Sarah was slightly confused, but the moment his eyes shifted back to her, they cleared and she became lost in his soft lips.  The beautiful teddy bear slipped from Sarah's grasp, as she wrapped her arms around him.  There was a soft rustling of grass as the teddy hit the ground.  Devlin broke this kiss to look at the object he had previously ignored. 

"What's this?" He asked picking up the bear.

"Oh, that boy-Jarod was it?- gave it to me for my birthday."   

"Are you sure the boy's name was Jarod?" Devlin asked his voice full of anger.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Devlin what's wrong? Devlin?"  Devlin spun around in frustration.   She'd met him, Devlin was growing more frantic.  He was running out of time.  Jarod would take her, and then she would be lost to him, and to the world.  He turned to face Sarah; his eyes were full of anxiety.  

"Sarah, that boy, he's dangerous. Do you understand?"  Sarah shook her head, no she didn't understand. 

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked eyes narrowed.  Devlin was pacing, and continued to do so after she asked her question. 

"Devlin, stop pacing,"  Sarah reached out and grabbed his wrist, "stop pacing."    In an instant, Sarah caught a glimpse of something on his wrist, much like the scar, but different, like a burn.  

"Devlin…" Sarah pulled his sleeves up a bit.  There, burned on his writs was a P.  Sarah took in a breath.  Her eyes flew to his, in search of some kind of explanation that would prove other to what was true.   Devlin looked away in shame.  Sarah peered down at the P. He was a pirate. 

OMG I DIDN'T realize the chapter was so short I'm soooo sorry everyone! I just wanted to update sooner for you- reviews=chapters so don't forget!

LUV  
Nienna


	6. Pirate!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated BUT don't kill me, I have a very good excuse. I wrote the entire chapter and then I decided I didn't like soooooooooooo I re-wrote it! YAY! Please review, I hope u like this chapter, and thanks for ur patience

Disclaimer: didn't we already go over this? No Orlando, no Elijah, no boyfriend, I HAVE A BORING LIFE!!

Chapter 5

            Sarah looked down in amazement.  The shock of discovering that Devlin was a pirate was still fresh in her system._ Although, she thought, _it shouldn't matter.  After all, I myself carry pirate blood, _but somehow it didn't seem the same.  Her brow furrowed, she let go of his arm.  She didn't feel any different toward him; she still liked him, even loved him perhaps.  After all these years, she had never forgotten him.  He was there, always at the edge of her mind, in her dreams._

            The sky was beginning to darken as Sarah continued to bury herself further in her thoughts.  A rough hand caressed her face.  Her wide brown eyes looked up at him.

"I must go now. Good bye," Devlin made a motion to kiss and then thought better of it, sweeping Sarah's cheek with a soft kiss.  

"Devlin," Sarah whispered, but he had already gone.   A light rain began, which Sarah found it odd as the morning had been so wonderfully clear, but she didn't mind.  Rain had always brought peace to Sarah's wondering heart, and she was thankful for the drops of water today.  

***

Devlin doubled back silently, following Sarah home.  Sarah meant something to him, but what, he did not know.  She was a puzzle to him. Never before had the discovery of his secret bothered him so much.  Devlin slipped into the estate grounds following Sarah at a distance, always keeping her in sight.   

"Sarah!" A boy (the very same age as Devlin) ran out of the house carrying an umbrella.  Sarah joined the boy under the umbrella, where she proceeded to smooth out her wet dress.  The boy assisted her by running a hand through her hair, combing out some of the tangles.  The boy made Devlin nervous.  Devlin made a mental note to found out about the boy later on.  Right then, the rain began to pour, and Devlin could barely make out Sarah through the sheet of water-barely.  Devlin stood, figuring that the rain would hide him from unfriendly eyes, getting a last look at Sarah, figuring that he would never see again.  But as he stood under the cover of a tree, Sarah turned and stared straight at him, flashing him a wide and loving smile.  Feeling slightly better about the entire affair, Devlin left. He headed back to the docks, unable to hide a grin.  

****

            Devlin strolled onto the ship, in quite a haughty manner, pleased with himself.  Though there was a small window of doubt in his mind, Devlin was fairly sure that he still had a shot.  He walked into the cabin and sat down amongst the crew.  Some gave him wary glances, while others shot him warning looks.  Devlin was slightly puzzled as those around him averted his gaze.  Devlin was never the center of attention, yet neither had they isolated him so much.  The answer came shortly.  Jack stepped out of the shadows. "Been a little busy today, have we Devlin?"  Devlin felt a jolt of fear flow through him, though to the world he remained, calm, cool and haughty.  Jack raised an eyebrow, and gestured for Devlin to follow him out of the cabin.  

            On the deck a few of the crew watched blatantly as Devlin followed Jack into the Captain's Cabin.  Jack slammed the door behind him, making odd gestures with his hands.

"Take a seat." He said, making Devlin feel uneasy.

"I'll stand, thanks."  Devlin leaned up against the wall, crossed arms.  

"Where were you today?" He asked casually.  

"Around." 

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave the ship."

"I don't recall needing your permission." He replied.  Jack pressed his face close to Devlin's. 

"The town is restricted! You know this! We are only allowed to dock here because of my ties to the Turner family."  Devlin grinned mischievously as if he had been up to something he shouldn't have been up to --which he had been.  

"Yes, well I have done nothing."

"Devlin, you are always doing 'nothing' and somehow it always lands us in a pile of trouble. Do you remember Helem (a/n imaginary town)?" Devlin smirked, as he said he had done "nothing".  A devious smile spread across his face. 

"Devlin, Devlin!"  Jack moved right in front of Devlin, as he always did when he wanted his point to get across. 

"Look, mate, whatever you're doing, stop! It's only going to land you--or perhaps someone else--in a load of trouble. So whatever you're doing stop, savvy?"  Devlin pushed Jack off. 

"Jack-I'm really grateful for taking me in and everything, but you don't control my life!" 

"Dev-y-lyn you are on my ship! You will obey the captain's orders or you will ship off, savvy?" Devlin glared at Jack. Jack knew exactly which buttons to push to get his way.  Devlin cast his eyes down; he had nowhere else to go. 

"Savvy," Devlin glared up into Jack's eyes. 

"So, Captain-of-everything, I'm going out." 

"Aw Devlin, don't be like that!  Devlin, boy, it's pouring!"  Devlin left, shrugging on a coat he pulled off a rack, and left into the downpour.  

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            Sarah was trembling from a mixture of cold, anger, and fear.  She stood in the parlor dripping onto the Persian rug.  Her father was yelling at her for going off and not telling anyone that she'd gone.  Then her mother took over, screaming that she could catch the flu and die from a simple cold.  Every attempt that Sarah made to defend herself was cut off by another attack from her parents.   She was at the point of tears.  She hated being yelled at, and told she was a child.  She might be young, but she wasn't a child.  Her mother began to cough, her voice hoarse from the yelling.  Sarah began to laugh--an ironic, odd laugh. 

"I'm going to bed," she said, turning her back on both of her parents.  She walked calmly upstairs, her dress leaving a damp trail behind her.  

            Inside her room a maid, Maggie, helped Sarah undress.  Sarah kept her mouth shut, not bothering to complain about something as trivial as this.  She slid into a hot bath, relaxing in its soothing bubbles.  There was a window in Sarah's bathroom, letting in light, and a view of the city. The raindrops fell rhythmically upon the glass creating a steady beat.  Sarah closed her eyes. This was the first time she saw into the lives of others--or so she thought. 

_I can't believe Jack! I can't believe him! It's not as if he can say who I can and cannot fall in love with! It's not like I chose to love her, it just sort of happened! Oh God, I said I love her. Do I? Do I not?  _Devlin thought about this.  Sarah found herself in a very odd way. She seemed to be watching him, as if through a portal, and hearing his thoughts.  Devlin was walking the piers.  He growled in anger, _Bloody Hell! How can I love her? I've barely known her. But, how can I not?   _

            By now the bath water was turning cold, and the bubbles seemed to be disappearing.  Sarah opened her eyes, a bit dizzy.  She shook her head to clear it of the muddled vision of a boy walking the streets.  Sarah looked about her. The candle had burned low, and night was coming.  She got out of the bath shivering a bit from the cold draft.  Maggie was in as soon as Sarah was out, assisting in putting on Sarah's nightshift, and warming her bed. "Thank you Maggie, you may go." The maid bowed and left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.  Sarah stood. She felt restless.  A fire had been crackled merrily, yet now was burning low.  Sarah stood, moving to her desk that had once been her mother's.  Lifting up a false bottom of a drawer, she pulled out a piece of gold that Jack had given her when she was very small. Holding it in her hands she lit a candle and moved away from the dimming firelight to the French doors of the balcony. She looked out. Night had fallen, and she could only see patches here and there lit by the moonlight.  

            Devlin found himself walking by the house again.  He noticed a light in Sarah's window, a single candle.  A cloud shifted and she was standing by the doors, fingering something. What was it?  Devlin looked harder.  The object caught a bit of moonlight--gold. A gold coin glittered in the moonlight as Sarah fidgeted with the piece, absentmindedly running hand over it.  Devlin shivered, not knowing why. The rain had long since ceased, and the night was cool.  Something about the gold awoke something in him, something that warned of the trials to come.

I hope you all liked this! I'll try to update sooner this time. Please review

~luv 

Nienna


	7. Suspicion

Thank you so much to everyone enjoying this story it means a lot to me if you review. So don't be shy….Luv ya

~luv Me

btw-I'll be changing my penname to Gemini Enchantress sooner or later so don't be surprised if u see a change!

Disclaimer: u know it 

Chapter 6 

The day dawned dull and gray. It matched perfectly with the mood that Sarah was in.  She had dreamt of strange events that were long since past.  She shook her head slightly to rid it of the visions of battle and loss.  She opened her eyes; her vision was a bit blurry as it was in the morning.  A dark figure was sitting by her side. "Devlin?!" she whispered softly, but it wasn't.  Sitting by her side was Edward. He looked a bit cross at the mention of the name, but the look vanished. 

"Edward?" Sarah said groggily. 

"Yes. How do you feel?"  

"Fine, why do you ask? Furthermore, what are you doing here?"  Sarah wasn't angry, just a bit confused.  She and Edward had grown up together -- like brother and sister, but this was unlike the prestigious upright Edward to come into her room without her knowing -- without her being in proper clothes.  Sarah stood up, wrapping a bathrobe around her. 

"You were talking in your sleep, you seemed a bit afraid. And to the second question, just thought I'd drop by."

"In the early hours of the morning?"   Edward stood up.  

"Can't I be a good friend?" He smiled genially at her.  

            Sarah was standing and Edward was opposite her -- his back to the balcony doors.  Sarah turned, rummaging through her drawers for the hairbrush she was continually loosing.  She turned back, facing Edward and dropped the recently found hairbrush.  Her eyes widened. Standing on her balcony was Devlin. 

"Let me get that." Edward bent down to pick up the brush.  "Get out of here!" Sarah mouthed, motioning him to go with her hands, but he didn't move. His eyes were on Edward.  _He's jealous, she thought, and it brought a smile to her face.  _

"Edward, why not go downstairs, Mrs. B will cook you some breakfast. I'll dress and be down there."

"All right, Sarah."  Edward turned to leave but stopped.  Something outside had caught his attention.  

"What was that?" He asked, moving towards the window.  Sarah's heart stopped.  What would she tell Edward? How was she to explain the apparition of a strange boy upon her balcony let alone who he was? 

"I'm sure it was nothing. Why not -- "

"No", he interrupted, "Something is out there.  Stay back Sarah."  Cautiously he approached the doors. Sarah closed her eyes. _Dear God, _she thought.  Edward opened the doors to find -- nothing.  

"I must have been mistaken," he said, though his voice showed evidence that he firmly believed there had been someone out there. 

"I shall go down and wait for you, Sarah. I have a surprise." Sarah nodded hardly able to believe her luck.  Curious, she walked over to the balcony. She had been so sure that Devlin had been there. She leaned over the balcony peering down.  Sarah cocked her head to the side-nothing. _He must have run off, she thought.   _

            She turned back and jumped. Devlin was there, standing still, a slight crease in his forehead.  "Devlin," Sarah murmured, moving closer to embrace him, but he stood stiff.

"Who was that boy, the one I found sitting beside your bed as you slept?"

"Edward? He's an old friend; the he son of Commodore Norrington."

"Yes, a family friend", repeated Devlin unconvinced that, that was everything.  

"What are you saying?" 

"Nothing," he said rather coldly more than he meant to, "nothing", he said again his voice loosing its icy edge.  Sarah met his steady gaze with her own. 

"You need to be a little less jealous, I really do like you."

"I know you do; I feel the same way about you." Devlin smiled down at Sarah. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  Sarah giggled into Devlin's chest, resting her head against him. She closed her eyes.  

            Sarah had never felt so content.  She felt neither caged nor restless.  His hands were drawing soft circles on her back, and she could hear his heart beating.  She could have stayed that way forever, but alas, it was not to be.  Sarah sighed. She had to go. Edward was downstairs waiting for her.  Sarah muttered something into the soft fabric of Devlin's shirt. 

"What was that, princess?" Sarah sighed again reluctantly pulling away from her pirate. 

"I have to go. I have to get dressed. You have to go."

"But I don't want to", Devlin said pouting a bit. This made Sarah's grin grow to a smile, and she ran a finger down the scar that had not faded with time.  Sarah pulled away disappearing into her bathroom.  She came out, in her undergarments fuming under her breath about silly dresses.  A maid named Maggie followed her out of the bathroom hurriedly trying to make "her mistress" presentable.  

"MISTRESS!" Maggie gasped upon spying Devlin sitting, relaxed, on the bed.   Sarah rolled her eyes.  She stepped obligingly into the bathroom. 

            When she came out, she found Devlin still on the bed looking quite amused.  Her hair was brushed and neat, falling like dark sheets of silk down to ends that curled.  Devlin stood up bowing before the two women. 

"Ladies," he said.  Maggie was wide eyed.  There was a _boy in Sarah's bedroom, a _boy _who _wasn't _Edward.  What shocked her more was how respectful he was.  In a few short strides that made him look as if he walked on air, Devlin stood before Sarah.  He, once again, wrapped his hands around Sarah's waist pulling their bodies close. Sarah lifted her face expectantly, and her presumptions could not have been more correct.  Devlin bent down, and gently brushed her lips with a kiss meant only to last a moment, lasted far longer. Devlin pulled away, nipping Sarah's lip in the process. _

"You have to go," he whispered.

"So do you."

"Meet me later on, by the docks, around twilight." 

"I will, I promise." Devlin walked to the balcony, preparing to climb back down. He turned, looking back at Sarah.

"Don't make me more jealous, Sarah."  She merely nodded, still captivated by his essence.  

            There was a sharp release of breath in the room. Maggie was still standing there. 

"Maggie, promise me that you won't utter a word of this to anyone. Not Edward, not my father and above, all NOT my mother." 

"Yes miss."  Maggie finished putting up Sarah's hair and wrapped a hat around the elegant up-do.  Sarah headed downstairs to meet Edward, her mind focused on that evening when she would be back with Devlin again.  What she didn't know of, was the pair of prying eyes hiding behind the closet door.  Those eyes narrowed in dismay. _ The little miss should not be kissing that boy. I'll soon put a stop to that. _  

Hope you all liked it! 

~luv

Nienna


	8. Dreams?

Thank you so much to everyone enjoying this story it means a lot to me if you review. So don't be shy….Luv ya

~Gemini Enchantress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please Review!

Chapter 7

            Sarah found herself in town strolling along the streets, her arm resting on Edward's.  They had been out for an hour or so, but he still hadn't told her what they were going to do.  They had always been good friends, the _best of friends, and Sarah didn't have many.   _

"What have you got up your sleeve?"  She asked giggling a bit.  She loved surprises.  All Edward could do was grin.  They walked a bit further down the pier, passing ships, and small fishing boats. Finally, Edward stopped at a gorgeous ship, one his father no doubt had lent him. 

"This is your surprise, a day sailing abroad." 

"Oh Edward, I love it!" Sarah exclaimed rushing on to the ship.  She spun around to face him. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure? It is not my birthday, and yet you gave me a fabulous gift." Edward, by now, stood next to Sarah on the ship. She, he had noticed, was wearing a black pearl. 

"Perhaps," he said, his eyes fixed on the pear around her neck, "it was not enough." Sarah fell silent. _ He knows, shouted a panic filled voice in her head. Fear began to engulf Sarah. She didn't know why, but Devlin was everything she shouldn't yearn for, and yet he was all she wanted.  _

"Coming?" Edward asked. Sarah realized she had not followed and quickly composed herself.  Sarah found it hard to concentrate on all that Edward was saying.  

"Sarah? Sarah, are you feeling all right?" Edward asked. The ship's captain too seemed concerned. 

"Miss Turner, perhaps you should rest in my cabin."

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm fine really." That was a lie. As she shook her head, Sarah felt a wave of dizziness consumer her as the world faded into blackness. 

~~~

Slowly but surely, the world was coming back. The colors in the room were coming into dull focus. Sarah looked about, fear rising within her. This was not the captain's cabin! Where was she? She looked around.  She was in a tavern, with drunken men all about her.  A small but shrill scream escaped her lips as one burst through the door beside her, yet no one seemed to hear.  The man swaggered to a table carrying a pewter pitcher of rum that spilled over as he slammed it on to the table. The group of men laughed.  Through the drunken screams and shrieks of laughter, Sarah heard crying.  She turned and entered the room where man had just laughed. It was a kitchen -- completely devoid of a cook or attendants. Sarah heard the crying again, and followed the sound.  In a dark, grimy corner of the kitchen a little boy was crouched, he looked up at Sarah, but he didn't see her. His face was dirty and tear-stained. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair, even through the dirt, Sarah could tell was a white-blonde.  She gasped. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible, yet it was undeniable.  The face, was younger, but it was the same. The eyes were red, but were the very same ones that would captivate her so many years later.  A girl rushed in the door and it swung behind her letting in a bit of the noise. She was older then Devlin by maybe 3 or 4 years.  Running to his side, she gently pulled him into her arms.  He leaned into her, crying harder than ever. Then she saw it. Only then did she understand why he cried so hard.  His shirt was ripped and torn and blood trickled down the small boy's back from whip wounds. _Oh my God, she thought, __his father beat him!  Even as the thought crossed her mind, the girl began to speak, rocking Devlin softly in her arms._

"Devy, it'll be ok, don't worry. I'll protect you next time. I promise, I'm so sorry," she said and tears began to trickle down her own face. 

"Lizzy", Devlin coughed, "don't cry. We'll get away someday. That's my promise." 

~~~

            "Sarah? Sarah darling can you hear me?" Sarah moaned her head ached. 

"Mother?" she muttered groggily. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was the captain telling her to rest, then -- was it a dream? Sarah believed what she had seen somehow seen was not a dream.  Slowly she opened her eyes. She was lying in her own bed, in her own room with a fire blazing and her mother, father, Edward and her grandfather, and Commodore Norrington standing over her. 

"What?" she said.  Her father was sitting beside her, patting her head soothingly.

"You fainted, do you remember?"

"Sort of, I remember feeling dizzy, and then I…" She trailed off. Somehow telling them about the dream didn't seem right. 

"Well, your home now. I knew," her mother scolded, "I just knew you would get sick from being out in that rain!! You'd better rest up. I'll not have you leave this house until the doctor says you're fully recovered."

"Mother, I am NOT sick. I just got a bit dizzy from all the excitement. Don't worry." But Elizabeth Turner would hear none of it.   Finally, after everyone had left, Sarah gazed blankly out the window to see the moon rising, and the last rays of the sun fading into the west.  She closed her eyes.  Her head hurt but was filled with thoughts of what that "dream" really could've been. Whatever it was it had drained her of her strength. Sarah was soon asleep, her head full of dreams disturbed with images from earlier in the day. 

~~~

Devlin stood, staring into the evening twilight, the last rays of the setting sun struggling to remain in the darkening sky.  Where was she?  By now, the moon had risen, and yet Devlin still stood upon the docks alone.  He was growing anxious. Truth be told he had been afraid from the beginning. He was afraid that he wasn't what she wanted, that she would just play with him, but he took that chance.  He had thought of her often since they had met those four years ago. Devlin was really getting nervous now; what if she wasn't coming? Then a voice from the shadow spoke out loud his secret fears.

"She won't come, Devlin."  Devlin gritted his teeth, but said nothing so the boy went on.

"She's with him, that boy you saw, the one in her bedroom."

"Go away, Jarod", Delvin muttered, "I haven't the time for you."   Devlin turned and the two faced each other. Ice-blue met grey-green as they glared eye-to-eye. Jarod smirked. 

"I've been watching her. She's been quite the busy girl, Devlin." Devlin lost control.  He punched Jarod in the face, and met retaliation much in the same way.  Devlin sent a blow to Jarod's stomach sending the boy to the ground.  Devlin wiped away blood trickling from his lip. 

"Stay away from her, or I swear I **will** kill you Jarod." Jarod groaned, rolling over, but he managed to shout over to Devlin's retreating form.

"What are you thinking Devlin?! She will NEVER love a PIRATE!!!" Devlin stormed away, but Jarod's voice rang clearly through his head, speaking his deepest fears, "She will NEVER love a PIRATE!"

  
  


I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I really want this story to be the best I can make it.

I hope you liked it! please review reviews=chapters you know!!!

~luv

Gemini Enchantress


End file.
